


Triss's mom has got it going on (Yennefer screams internally)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [23]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash fic challenge.Triss invites Yennefer to meet the woman who raised her from the age of 15. Yennefer agrees. Yennefer then realizes she's just slept with said woman. Yennefer internally screams.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Triss's mom has got it going on (Yennefer screams internally)

_She’s like my mum._ Internally Yennefer is screaming. She wants to run out of the room, she wants to run and jump through a window. She wants to be anywhere, fucking anywhere but here. She watches as the woman pulls out a chair and sits at the table. Sabrina is smiling widely at the woman as she holds Triss close to her.

Triss. Triss who wanted to bring her maid of honor along to finally meet the woman who helped raise her. The teacher her took her in as a 15-year-old whose family didn’t want her. Didn’t want to deal with the drama of having an LGBT+ daughter. A woman who fiercely stood by Triss throughout her life.

A woman who bent Yennefer over her couch yesterday and fucked her into oblivion.

She fucked Triss’s mum. She fucked Triss’s mum.

Yennefer is staring at the woman as Tissaia arches her eyebrow, a smirk on her lips like she knows exactly what kind of internal turmoil Yennefer is going from. It’s only when Sabrina elbows her in the side that she breaks out of her thoughts.

“Yenna, are you alright?” Sabrina asks, she’s narrowing her eyes at her like she thinks Yennefer is just checking the woman out and has been caught. If only Sabrina could see inside her mind, she’d know exactly what Tissaia looked like with Yennefer’s tongue inside of her.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, sorry.” She apologies with a cheeky grin and turns back to Tissaia who is still smirking at her. What she wouldn’t give to wipe that smirk off her face right now.

“I believe Yennefer is just stunned as we met last night, obviously we weren’t aware that we had you both in common.” Tissaia practically purrs and Yennefer is once again screaming internally. How can a woman look so sexy in Jack Wills jumper and blue skinny jeans?

“Oh?” Triss looks confused. Yennefer had neglected to tell her that she’d she gone out last night, usually, she would invite both of them but last night Yennefer had gone out for one reason and one reason only.

To get laid.

“Yes, we met at Propaganda,” Tissaia replies. “Yennefer saved me from some overly excitable gentleman and kept me company all night.”

“Well, not all night I hope.” Triss laughs and looks at Yennefer expecting her to laugh but Yennefer can’t. She’s still internally screaming and Tissaia is looking at her just like she did when she first spread Yennefer’s legs and oh my god Sabrina’s got that look in her eye like she knows everything and is going to punch her if Triss cries.

It all happens rather fast really.

One moment Triss is laughing and the next she has a look of horror on her face. Surprisingly, Sabrina starts full-on belly laughing as she realizes what has happened, so maybe she won’t be getting hit in the face.

She was wrong. So wrong.

Triss screams you’ve fucked my mum so loudly in the restaurant that everyone stares and then slaps Yennefer so hard that her Ray-Bans fly off of her face and crack against the floor. They were expensive. Yennefer is a lowly writer. She’s going to have to buy fake ones now.

Suddenly, Tissaia is in front of Yennefer protecting her from any further slaps from Triss. They all calm down pretty quickly after that and Yennefer even starts internally screaming because she’s distracted by the woman’s hand on her shoulder.

“Triss, Yennefer didn’t exactly know who I was when I took her home, it was me by the way, who seduced her, not that you needed to know that so please refrain from hitting her again.” Tissaia sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

It’s the only time that Yennefer has seen her act her age so far, she doesn’t look forty at all. At 23, Yennefer knows she’s a little young for her but, who was she to judge, the woman was gorgeous and so was she.

Oh no.

She’s internally screaming again. She’s internally screaming because she realizes not only did she fuck Triss’s mum. She has a crush on her too.

Triss looks at her, pouting.

“I’m not calling you dad.”

Yennefer faints.


End file.
